Video Games
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: When practically all of Kuroki's top scores at the arcade have been moved to second place, he swears that he'll find this 'kawa' person and challenge him to find out who the number one gamer is. One Shot.


FASH: Hello again Eyeshield fans, some more one shots are on the way soon. Hurrah for Kuroki/Sena friendship!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

""-speech

''-thoughts

When the automatic doors opened in front of him for the first time in what felt like ages Kuroki could feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins. He stepped in and took a deep breath of the familiar air. 'I'm home.' He thought as he calmly strode in, Juumonji and Toganou trailing in behind him.

And by 'home', he meant the arcade.

He'd been practicing so much lately that he hadn't had time to drop by the arcade at all. But today was Sunday, no school, no practice: just him, his buddies and _video games_.

He began walking towards the section of games he hadn't 'conquered' yet, grinning a bit to himself, soon all the games in the arcade would have the name KURO as it's top scorer.

"So Kuroki, which one are you going to 'conquer' today?" Juumonji asked lazily, Kuroki pumped his fist into the air and was about to reply when Toganou calmly pointed to the game machine beside him saying: "If you're going to try and be the top scorer of all the games in the arcade, you'd better try and reclaim your territory." before focusing all his attention on his recently bought issue of Shonen Jump.

Kuroki turned to face the machine Toganou had pointed to, eyes widening when he saw the list of High Scores.

Just two weeks ago he had finally managed to beat that game and become the top scorer, but now KURO was in second place, replaced by the name KAWA.

'Dammit, did he get all the possible points in each level?' He glared at the screen until Juumonji tapped at his shoulder.

"Hey, if you're that mad about this Kawa person beating you at one game, it's probably best if you leave the arcade right now." Kuroki turned to face him slowly. "Why?!" He demanded and Juumonji scoffed. "Why do you think?"

His precious scores, nearly all of them had been put down to second place, it was almost as if some higher being were mocking him.

'God dammit! I'm going to find out who this Kawa person is and challenge him to a match!' He thought to himself, marching up to one of the part timers and demanding to know if they had caught sight of 'Kawa'.

"Do you mean that cute kid from a couple of days ago? They just came in here with a friend and immediately started beating a bunch of games, never saw them around before though. I think they were wearing the same uniform as you..." The part timer trailed off and closed her eyes in concentration. "From what I can remember, Kawa is part of their name, I don't know if it's part of their given name or family name though. Anyways, good luck finding 'em."

This was sooo not cool, someone from Deimon was actually better than him at gaming? Why hadn't he ever heard of or seen this person?

"Calm the fuck down Kuroki, just get your top scores back and forget that this ever happened."

Juumonji said when he saw how worked up Kuroki was getting, but the brunette just snorted.

"I'll be the top scorer again alright. But after that I'm gonna find this Kawa person and challenge him!" Kuroki announced loudly and Juumonji shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, whatever."

Toganou managed to tear his eyes away from his manga for a moment and scrutinized the machine next to him. 'Kawa, kawa, it sounds somewhat familiar...' But before he made any connections he decided it was far too troublesome to wrack his brain trying to find a name with kawa in it and instead decided to place all of his attention back on his manga.

For the next week after practice Kuroki would make his way to the arcade and focus all of his attention on one game until he beat Kawa's score and was able to move onto the next. And all the while at school he was keeping his ears alert for any mention of any name with kawa in it, but no such luck, this person was impossible to find.

When the final bell rang Kuroki slumped into his seat, there wasn't any football practice today, but he still hadn't found Kawa so that he could challenge the guy. So deep in his depression was he that he hadn't noticed Sena walking up to Juumonji and asking if the trio would like to come over to his house to test out a new video game until Juumonji started shaking his shoulder and explaining the situation to him.

As much as Kuroki wanted to go back to the arcade to reclaim his scores, if what Juumonji said was true, Sena had gotten his hands on one of the newest player vs player games.

Reclaiming his scores could wait for a day or two.

Kuroki had shotgunned playing Sena first and had quickly taken the controller and set his level to Hard, practically scoffing when he saw Sena was about to do the same.

"Oi Sena, I think you should put it on Easy, that way you'll have more of a chance against me." Kuroki said, Sena opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut and complied.

"Hey Sena, why was the teacher spazzing out in history class?" Juumonji asked lazily when the first round began and Sena turned to face him, glancing at the screen from the corner of his eyes every few seconds as he answered Juunonji's question, fingers moving at an alarming rate.

He was winning! He wasn't even putting his full attention on the game and he was winning! Kuroki desperately tried to make a comeback victory, but it was no use, round one already belonged to Sena.

"Ah, sorry Kuroki-kun, did you want me to change my level to Hard?" Sena asked, pausing the game before round two started and Kuroki nodded, maybe Sena would be a good warm up challenge before he took on Kawa.

"Alright, but I just have to warn you, I'm really good at video games." Sena said with a smile. "Yeah, well, so am I." He wouldn't loose to Sena, he couldn't loose to Sena...

He lost to Sena, all three rounds.

"Don't worry about it Kuroki-kun. I've been good at video games ever since I was a kid." Sena said brightly as he entered in his Top Scorer name.

KAWA.

"Huh?" "Huuuh?" "HUUUH? You're the person who beat nearly all my top scores at the arcade?!" Kuroki asked and Sena replied with: "I suppose..." "B-But...I've been looking for you to challenge you to a match for a whole week! What the hell is with kawa anyways?" Sena blinked in confusion. "It's the last part of Kobayakawa Kuroki-san, you probably didn't know it was me because most people call me by my first name."

Behind them, Toganou boredly flipped through some of Sena's manga. 'So that's why kawa sounded familiar.' And Juumonji watched the exchange of words with a smirk.

"How did you get to be so good!" Kuroki demanded and Sena shifted so that there was a little more room between them. "Well, you know how I was an errand boy when I was a kid, so I didn't play outside all to much cause I didn't want to get bullied, so I just started playing video games." Sena laughed nervously when Kuroki loomed closer.

"Sena." "Y-Yes?" "Teach me!" "... What?" Sena asked in surprise when Kuroki bowed his head low. "Teach me all your secrets to gaming, please!" "Sure..." Sena was a bit bewildered when Kuroki wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a noogie in what Sena guessed was thanks.

"Alright, and soon the teacher shall become the master, right guys?" He said, looking behind him.

"Sure sure, if you say so." "If that's what you think, fine."

Sena, who was perhaps slightly worried about what he had just gotten himself into, could only smile politely when Kuroki asked question after question about secret levels, moves and cheats.

'Kuroki-kun certainly seems to be in a better mood now, I wonder what I've just gotten myself into.'


End file.
